1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to product display, and in particular to product display shelves comprising rollers.
2. Background
In retail stores, shelves are necessary for displaying and storing products. When a product is removed from a shelf, a gap remains on the shelf where the product was stored. Remaining products may be stored further back on the shelf, but may be difficult for a consumer to reach. Such product placement may present a safety hazard if a consumer attempts to reach a product by climbing on shelves. Alternatively, the retail store may lose potential revenue if a consumer is unable to reach the desired product. Further, gaps on a shelf may cause the shelf to look disorganized or nearly empty, which may give consumers a negative impression of the retail store.
Accordingly, retail stores such as grocery stores, convenience stores, drug stores, and other retail stores employ individuals to perform “facing.” “Facing” comprises moving products already on a shelf towards the front of the shelf for a clean, organized look and consumer convenience. As products are sold, retail stores may also restock products. In restocking, an employee may replenish the products on a shelf. While restocking, the employee may also rotate products with upcoming expiration dates toward the front of the shelf. Both restocking and “facing” require large time investments by retail stores.
As a result, retail stores may purchase equipment to continuously position products at the front of a shelf. Examples of such equipment include gravity feed shelving and push feed shelving. However, such equipment may damage or unnecessarily jostle products. Additionally, such equipment may be noisy, unreliable, unsuited to products of varying sizes and shapes, and costly and difficult to manufacture.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus, which takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.